The Seduction Friend
by PrincyJessie
Summary: What if Diana was Cassie's sister? What if Diana has dark magic? Diana changed into a different person can Faye save her from turning dark? Or is Faye going to kill her like in her dreams? Who will risk their life to save the other?
1. Chapter 1

The Seduction Friend

Ch 1

Diana's head felt like her head is throbbing as she lay down to sleep on her bed, she quickly fell asleep as she found that her body was light. She slightly opened her eyes and saw that she was walking into a dark forest, someone was calling her name. She yelled: "Hello!" No one answer when she turned around, someone in a cape came close to her that person was holding a medallion that is similar to Cassie's. The person said: "Child don't be afraid of me I"m your father." Diana move back and fell on the hard ground floor, she said: "Father? Who are you?" The person reach his hand out for Diana to hold, when she was back on her feet he said: "I'm John Blackwell of course." Diana said: "Blackwell? Child?" Then she finally understood what he is saying he means that she is his daughter along with Cassie. Diana shake her head and said: "No! Charles Meade is my father!" Blackwell shake his head and said: "No Diana I am your father Charles was lying to you." Blackwell move closer to her and said: "I need you destroy the witch hunters and destroy the members of your circle." Diana shake her head and said: "I can't do that.." As Diana tried to run throught the forest, her heart was pounding loudly she then ran into another sequence of her dream. She had a vision that she lit Adam on fire and then Faye stabbing her.

Diana woked up from her dreams it was scary, she wiped the sweat off her forehead as she went to the shower she saw something that catch her eyes instantly. She walked over to the table and saw the medallion, she quickly threw it out the window. Faye was threatening the girls in school again as Melissa and her walk towards Diana, she looked at her and said: "Diana is everything going well?" Diana looked at her and said: "Yes why would you say that?" Faye smiled and said: "Your hair is messed up." Faye helped Diana fixed her hair and Diana went to her chemistry class, a girl in Diana's chemistry class was bothering her. When the girl went to the bathroom Diana went along also, when she opened the door Diana shut the door at her and said: "You are such a bitch." The girl looked at her and punched her right in the stomach. As Diana fixed her eyes at her the doors went opening and closing, the girl was becoming frightened. Faye just stole three dollars from a girl and about to go to the vending machine to buy something when she heard some loud sounds in the bathroom. Once she opened the door she cannot believe what she was seeing, the bathroom was dark the doors was opening and closing the girl on the floor was crying. Faye ordered the girl: "Leave now! Don't tell anybody what happened or else you know what will happen." Faye look closely at the figure she was sure it was Diana but she wouldn't do that? Or did she know her that well? Diana walked out from the shadow and Faye was frightened. Yes actually frightened. Her beautiful hazel eyes was different, her eyes became crimson red. She walked toward her as she suddenly held her hands around her head, she quickly went back to her crouching position and yelled. Faye quickly slam the door shut and ran over to her said: "Diana what's wrong?" Diana weakily said: "Faye...don't come closer." Faye didn't listen and wrap her arms around her, Diana said: "Faye...I'm...John Blackwell's second child. I have dark magic and I can't control it." If it was the regular Faye she would tease her but now Faye just wanted to hug her and help her.

Suddenly Diana hugged her and said: "Faye I'm scared..." Faye nodded and hug her tighter she said: "I know but I will be here I will never leave you."

Diana hugged her tighter and said: "I love you Faye." Faye smiled and said: "I love you too." Diana crashed her lips into Faye's and as they were kissing Faye saw Diana's eyes went back to normal, Faye smiled but kissing in the bathroom was a really disgusting thing she will always remember this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

After making out in the bathroom Faye have to think of many excuses why Diana was taking so long in the bathroom. She came up with the lamest excuse ever, and of course the teacher didn't buy it. Diana just said one short explanation and the teacher gave her a pass to go to the nurse guess what that excuse was. It was one simple word: "Women issues." Faye was like I can say that too! The trip to the nurse's office was short but Faye made it long like stopping on the stairs small corner and kissing each other. When a teacher was walking by Diana gently pushed Faye and she was slam into the wall across. Faye slowly got up and groaned: "Damn it got hit by a goody tissues." Diana quickly went over to Faye afraid said: "I'm so sorry Faye are you alright?" Faye said: "Damn Diana I got my ass beat up by you." Diana chuckled and said: "Can you walk?" Faye shake her head said: "Diana she slam me into a wall you need to carry me." Diana nodded and piggyback her, Faye quickly stole a kiss on her cheek.

Melissa and Cassie was working on a project, it was getting boring. Suddenly the small fire in the glass lit up. Melissa jumped up and went to get a fire extinguisher, Cassie looked at the glass and the fire went out. Something was going wrong very wrong.

At the nurse's office, Faye was being bandaged up and Diana was staring at the whole process. After they finally finished, Diana went to the nurse and said: "Is she going to be alright?" The nurse smiled and said: "Your friend is going to be fine but who hit her? Did she get robbed?" Diana looked down with guilt and said: "Yeah she did." The nurse said: "She need to be careful, she had a few broken ribs but other then that she is fine." Diana picked up Faye to her car and drove her home, Diana stopped at the Chamberlin's house and want to wake up Faye but she looked soo peaceful in her sleep. Diana plant a kiss on Faye's cheek and carry her inside.

Dawn opened the door and saw Diana carrying Faye, Dawn's face quickly became concerned and said: "What happen to her?" Diana said: "Faye tripped and fell down the stairs." Dawn nodded and opened the door for Diana, their hands brushed past each other and Dawn felt a great sense of danger. Dawn muttered: "Thanks." Diana walked out the door and drove back home.

A few seconds later Faye woked up and muttered: "Diana?" Dawn rushed into the room and said: "Faye!" Faye got up and went to the door as Dawn grabbed her: "Where are you going?" Faye said: "To Diana's." Dawn grabbed her and said: "You can't go!" Faye yelled: "I don't care I'm going!"

Dawn slammed her own daughter into the wall and yelled: "You're going to get hurt Diana is Blackwell's second daughter!" Faye pushed her mom back she knew her wounds is bleeding again said: "Who cares!" Dawn yelled again: "I care! Diana is coming back for revenge!" Faye looked puzzled and said: "Why?" Dawn slowly said: "Faye I accidentally killed Blackwell's father..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Faye sat down on her bed her ribs was still killing her but this fact killed her instantly. Faye looked into her mom's eyes, she knew her mom was bad news but killing Blackwell's father was not a thing her mom would do. Faye said: "What happened?" Dawn look at her daughter she knows after her grandfather's issue she wouldn't trust her anymore and she regretted it. Dawn said: "That night he discovered our affair and he tried to kill my brother so I had to kill him." Faye was surprised she had a uncle? Faye said: "You have a brother?" Dawn sighed: "Yes but it was years ago." Faye ask: "How was he dead?" Dawn sighed: "By dark magic." Faye was afraid what if Diana have the same result?

Cassie looked at the medallion as the door opened it was Diana. Cassie said: "Come on." Cassie looked at Diana now she knows Diana is her sister, she didn't know how to feel anymore. Cassie said: "Diana, Blackwell wants to meet us." Diana shake her head: "I don't want to meet him." Cassie sighed and said: "We need to find out what he is up to." Diana sighed and said: "okay and then I will kill him." Cassie looked at Diana will she really do it? At the harbor, Blackwell was standing there waiting for Diana and Cassie. Cassie and Diana was in front of him as Cassie yelled: "What the hell do you want?" Blackwell sighed and said: "I want to see you two." Casssie sighed: "Why?" Blackwell said: "Because you two are my daughters." Diana stood still said: "And we are in danger because of you." Blackwell sighed and said: "Give me the medallion and I can protect you." Blackwell didn't have patience he needs to medallion for personal reasons and it was to protect the people in Chance Harbor. Blackwell compelled Cassie and said: "Get the medallion and meet me here." Cassie obediently went home as Jake came into the house. Blackwell compelled Diana: "Kill Dawn Chamberlin get revenge for my father and your grandfather. Kill her at any cause leave no mercy." Diana nodded and went to Faye's house.

The house was empty as Diana saw Dawn's note for Faye at the door, "at the grill take care I will be back by 11." Faye suddenly heard footsteps as she opened the door and saw Diana walking away she yelled Diana's name but she didn't answer. She then saw something shocking it was a dart on the note her mom gave her. If what Dawn said was true will Diana kill her mom? Faye couldn't bare to think about it, she already lost her dad she didn't want to lose her mom too she quickly grabbed her coat and ran to the grill. Faye walked into the grill as she saw Dawn Chamberlin, she sat down next to Dawn and said: "Ms. Chamberlin we need to talk." Dawn smiled sweetly and nodded and followed Diana outside, Faye got there right in time as she saw Diana using a sense of dark magic and was choking her mother she see that her mom was about to lose her breath. Faye quickly ran and shoved Diana off to the side and picking up her mom from the floor. Dawn quickly got up and said: "Leave Faye!" Faye shake her head as she realize Diana was on compulsion her eyes was not the normal beautiful ones but the dark ones. Faye's arms was covering her mom and yelled: "Don't you dare touch her!" The compelled Diana gritted her teeth and said: "Don't you dare block me or else I will kill you.." Dawn looked at her daughter they don't usually show each other affection towards each other but this was the time and she was proud to have Faye as her daughter. Faye looked into the eyes of the dark Diana she knows the real Diana is in there somewhere.

Faye was thinking in her mind...

Diana, I love you please be in there...

Diana woke up as she realize she was in a dream but why was she hearing Faye's voice? She told her she loves her as she suddenly realize her other realm the dark realm was about to take over. She realizes she needs to fight it for Faye because she loves her. She just hope she can still keep the light for a little longer...

The compelled Diana took a knife and cut her palm letting her own blood drip onto the steal blade and walked closer to Faye. Diana was inside the realm like watching every minute of this scene, she needs to do something she was walking closer to Faye with the knife... The compelled Diana smiled and said: "Then I will grant your wish."

Without hesitation, the compelled Diana stabbed the knife into Faye. Faye groaned in pain as blood started to appeared in her white shirt.


End file.
